The Security Blanket
by Seiijurrou
Summary: [NOW ONGOING] RANDOM ONE SHOTS ON MIKASA'S SCARF.
1. The security blanket

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan/"Advancing Giants" does NOT belong to me, everything belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Mikasa stared for a long period of time over the boy who was fixing up her side of the bed, trying to figure what made the boy save her in the first place. It was so irrational due to the fact that they hadn't even known each other but that he still would kill for her. Literally. The thought of that made her shudder but at the same time she felt like he, himself was a different part of life….a way darker part of life that she needed to experience. Mikasa watched as the boy silently placed a extra pillow next to his bed...calmly, quietly and collectively. "_He seems different._" Mikasa thought to herself, only to tense up when instantaneously the flood of memories & the murders Eren commited for her only hours ago resurfaced. It hit like a ton of bricks when she actually put effort into thinking how violent the boy was.

"Your a good actor." Mikasa blurted out only to bite on her tongue to stop the rest of the questions flooding her mind. Did he feel bad? Why was he so violent? If he was violent, why would he give her the scarf? Why did he show remorse in front of his dad? Why the tears? Why is he this way, when he has such loving parents?

"Thanks." Eren replied nonchalantly. Snapping Mikasa out of her thoughts she looked at the boy's emerald eyes to find something, anything but there was nothing except a bored expression. The tension in the air seem to suffocate Mikasa as she began to feel nervous around the boy. Was he gonna hurt her? Was he gonna leave her? Did he feel anything? Lightheaded and feeling suffocated Mikasa slowly started pulling her hand up to her mouth thinking that she was not only gonna vomit her thoughts but also her lunch when suddenly, she felt her hand brush against an unfamiliar fabric. A red scarf.

Eren calmly climbed up onto the left side of the bed not even acknowledging Mikasa's panic attack, after a few minutes he glanced at the girl & noticed the tight grip she had on the scarf. Her knuckles became as white as her face and her breathing that was once calm was now shaky with fear.

"Come here." He replied.

Thinking about the whole situation, Eren found this whole thing uncomfortable, although he was a child he understood things alot clearly than other children, maybe that's why he didn't have many friends, maybe because he was so blunt of how cruel the world really was. That night he came to realize the girl discovered the same thing only in a way crueler way. He didn't want to scare her but sharing a bed was unavoidable in the small house that he lived in & awkward conversations were bound to happen.

Mikasa slowly climbed onto the bed, her face half buried in the red scarf. It smells good, Mikasa thought. It was like a mix of lavender soap with a hint of a specific smell that she couldn't figure out. Sitting as far as the end of the bed would allow Mikasa pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the concrete wall passed the bold, beautiful green eyes of Eren.

"You don't need to be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you.." Eren spoke quietly, breaking the silence, using a tone that sounded like a failed attempt at trying to sound tough, bored and uncaring all at the same time "I'm not afraid." Mikasa lied trying to be just as tough, bored and uncaring as Eren. Something seemed funny about the whole thing, here she was with a boy who could kill so easily like her parents killers, but instead of being a psychotic murderer, he was just a regular boy with an attitude and no reason to kill anyone. He was harmless, of course he had an attitude but at this moment his shield seemed to crack.

"Your scarf is on wrong…" Eren commented in a monotone expression that seemed to say so much more than what his face would allow, and this intrigued her more than anything. Snapping out of her thoughts, the boy stared at her as if to ask permission to move across the bed. Shyly Mikasa nodded, not breaking eye contact from the wall passed his head.

Slowly he moved across the bed and sat in front of her, he wasted no time in untying the knot and in the process of rushing accidentally brushed a finger across her jawline, mikasa shuddered under how warm his touch was, embarrased she quickly looked at Eren's face to see if he noticed her unintentional reaction. He stared backed, frozen but this time his expression was so innocent that it made Mikasa wanna cry in his arms knowing that he was never going to hurt her because of how fragile the boy looked as well. She composed herself, promising herself that she would never show any kind of emotion that could hurt her. Showing fear was out of the question as she thought about how she couldn't run away when her mom frantically told her too. Compassion was out of the way, because she knew it would lead to a new added wound if she were to lose anybody else. Mikasa thought of every emotion and made a vow each time that she wouldn't feel anything because of the constant fear of getting crushed… but suddenly emotions didn't seem like the scariest thing that could hurt her. The red fabric tied around her scarf & the boy tying the scarf seemed to be the scariest thing to lose. The scarf felt like it was suffocating her even though she knew Eren was untying the scarf only to redo the knot again. His fingers fumbled and she began to feel his nerves, as well.

"You….your not gonna take it back…are you?" Mikasa whispered.

At that moment, the boy showed a confused expression. Was she talking about the sinful act he committed a couple of hours ago or the scarf? Was she that scared? Was she comforted? Did she understand him? The last thought sent a shiver down Eren's spine, He didn't like the idea of someone invading his personal mind. Snapping from his thoughts he felt a small drop of water touch his hand. Looking up from his hand holding the red fabric, he met up with her eyes that were spilling waterfalls.

"Your not gonna take it right?" Her voice croaked. "Your not gonna take my safety blanket right?" Her bottom lip quivered as her face became as red as the scarf.

Eren couldn't help but smile at the last line, her safety blanket? Really? He shook his head and wrapped the tip of the scarf around his finger, lightly tapping the fabric under her eyes and across different parts of her cheek that were stained with tears. She blushed & moved closely so the boy could have better access. After the touching moment, an awkward silence filled the air between them, it just felt weird.

"We better go to bed or mom's gonna have a fit." He mumbled as he made his way to other side of the bed, laying down and facing the wall so the girl wouldn't see his confused expression, she's annoying he thought and clingy. Mikasa stared at the back of his head and felt a tug at her heart. She already felt scared of losing the boy & she didn't like to see him laying still. She made her way up to the front of the bed and faced the other wall, as she did she waited until Eren had fallen asleep. After a few hours she slowly turned to face his back and quietly lifted herself up so that she was peaking at his face.

Quietly she drew in his face, she examined his breathing and began to breath at the same pace as he did, it felt like confirmation that if she was breathing the same way that he was, than he was 100% alive. She examined his chocolate hair and the way his lips parted, his face had become so calm that it made her heart flutter, she felt as though she was the only one to see this side of Eren & she liked that. After a few minutes she hesitantly moved her face to Eren's cheek and quickly pressed her lips to them, Instantly her face went red, and she quietly made her way back to the other side of the bed. That was stupid she thought but than again she knew it was the only way she could show how she felt, her parents did it all the time and she could tell it was used to show affection. Slowly, Mikasa began to think more and more of the boy and what each morning would bring, the thought comforted her as she placed her face more deeply into the scarf and fell into a deep sleep.

Across the bed Eren's eyes fluttered open & he slowly raised his hand to his cheek, thinking about how he would be the real security blanket that would keep her safe.


	2. The sentimental blanket

A/N: I EXTENDED IT, BECAUSE I CAN! I WROTE THIS IN 15 MINUTES, BECAUSE I CAN! I BARELY EDITED THIS, BECAUSE I CAN!

_Note: English is not my native language so please be kind_

Disclaimer: I don't own AOT, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

"it's dirty."

Mikasa huffed as she stared at the scarf that was no longer around her neck. She refused to cry as she stared at the mud stains on the material causing her hands to grip the fabric tightly, her lower lip quivered and her heart twisted at the sight but the red fabric remained in one piece.

_That's something to be thankful for…_

Mikasa exhaled quietly as she rubbed her knuckles over the fabric causing the stain to deepen.

"Hey, don't do that."

Eren muttered as he remained at his bestfriends side, his fingers had made their way up to the bruise that was beginning to form over his left eye as his other hand continued to intertwine with Armin's hand.

"M-Mikasa, I-I'm sorry."

Armin quivered as he sat in the corner of the alley wiping his eyes and gripping Eren's hand tightly for support.

_It's my fault, it's always my fault…_

"Armin, don't say that."

Armin looked up to meet the eye's of his bestfriend, how did he read his mind so easily? The brunette's eyes were bruised and his lips bloodied but his expression remained calm and hearten as he averted his gaze back to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, don't worry I'm sure my mom can get the stain out. "

Eren rose to his feet as he began walking forward beginning to drag the blond who began stumbling to his feet attempting to follow his bestfriend.

"…but I don't want the stain out…"

Mikasa whispered as she held the scarf closely to her chest, making Eren sigh in annoyance; he was confused and he hated the feeling. Armin wiped his eyes as he slightly leaned his shoulder against his bestfriend in a comforting manner, Eren welcomed the touch by not pulling away as his focus remained on Mikasa.

The girl let her long hair cover her face as she practiced composing her face and steadying her voice, the more she practiced this act the stronger she thought she would become.

"Why?" Eren muttered as he slowly bended over, extending his free hand towards the girl.

"Because than it won't be the same way as when you gave it to me.."

A long silence filled the air as Eren inhaled the fresh air with irritation, he didn't understand; the way he gave the scarf to her was clean and he was offering to clean it again.

"Don't be stupid let's go, my mom will fix it."

Mikasa sighed in frustration at the density of the brunette, accepting defeat she grabbed the dirty hand of her adoptive brother and began walking along side the two boys. The walk remained friendly as a few comments were said and a few jokes were exchanged. During the whole walk Mikasa tried avoiding long conversations and Armin's constant glances; Eren remained neutral as he continued talking with ease avoiding the physical pain he felt and unfocused on saving the dirty red scarf.

_Eren….you'll never understand because you never want to understand…_

* * *

A/N: If you didn't understand what was going on, Mikasa and Eren were dealing with the people that bully Armin only for Mikasa to dirty up her scarf during the struggle. This one shot is pretty much the aftermath of the situation: Please remember that this is MIKASA'S feelings, Eren obviously cares but I just wanted to write Mikasa's deep feelings and insecurities. Next chapter will most likely be in Eren's perspective so don't fret. 

I'M SORRY IF THESE ONE SHOTS ARE DEPRESSING, DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! *HUGS*


End file.
